


Our Father

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Evil Tony Fics [13]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Gamora, BAMF Tony Stark, Dysfunctional Family, Evil Tony Stark, Family, Family Issues, Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, POV Gamora, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Protective Tony Stark, Spoilers, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Gamora has a chat with one of her brothers before heading out on a mission.





	Our Father

“Gamora!” a bright voice greeted her from up the corridor. “You just see Pops?”

Gamora grimaced as her eldest brother trotted toward her, a wide grin on his face and eyes brimming with glee. Despite his jubilance, Gamora couldn’t help but be taken aback by the dim, lackluster appearance of his skin.

“I did,” she told him. Then, “Are you ill, Antoni?”

Her brother had been out on assignment for several decades now, rarely getting the chance to come by and visit. He always did try, though, and an illness would give him good reason. Midgard had little in the way of civilized medicine and Thanos would be quick to do whatever it took to heal one of his most favored children. It had actually only been in Antoni’s absence that Gamora had begun to doubt. His full-hearted love for their father had made it so hard to see Thanos as anything less.

Now, he just continued grinning at her and ran a hand threw his chocolate brown hair.

“Hey, I have it on good authority that I look pretty damn good for a Terran,” he shot back as he did a little turn to show off. Then he held a hand out toward her. “Tony Stark, pleasure to meet you.”

Ah. His disguise to blend in with the locals, then. She stared at the hand before her until he pouted.

“You’re supposed to shake it.”

Another few moments of silence passed between them before Anthoni withdrew his hand with a put-upon sigh.

“Fine, I guess. Be that way. How is he today?”

He jerked his head down the corridor toward Thanos’ throne room.

“He is well,” Gamora allowed. “One of the stones has been located and our Father has ordered me to retrieve it.”

“Oh, good. That means I’m going to get to make his day even better!” Antony withdrew a shining, golden stone and held it up. The _Mind_ stone. “I just retrieved this earlier today.”

Gamora’s stomach clenched with dread. This was all the more reason for her to ensure Thanos wasn’t able to get his hands on the other stones.

“He will be pleased to have it returned. His displeasure at its loss was… considerable.”

Antoni’s scowl clearly displayed his own displeasure and he tucked the stone away once more.

“The Other should have never sent Loki to Midgard, not when I had arranged things for the Tesseract so well. Now that the Aesir have it, it will take all the more effort to acquire. I insured he met swift reprimand, though.”

Ah. So the Other was dead, then. That would explain why Gamora had not seen him around lately.

“It was nothing less than he deserved,” Gamora acknowledged.

Filthy, torture-happy scum.

Antoni hummed his agreement, though for different reasoning.

“Any who stands between our Father and his purpose deserves to be eliminated.”

There was not a hint of doubt in his words, not a shred of reluctance. Gamora could not remember a time when Antoni hadn't served at their father’s side. How long had he been here? Just how far did his seemingly-unshakable faith stretch?

“And if it were one of us?” she queried with morbid curiosity. “One of our siblings?”

All humor dropped from Antoni’s face.

“Then they deserve far worse, for betraying the love our Father has blessed us with.”

Only years of practice kept the shiver of fear that ran up Gamora’s spine from showing on her face.

“Of course. Well, I shouldn’t keep you. Father will be eager to see you and hear of your success.”

Antoni’s large grin bloomed back into existence as quickly as if it had never been gone at all.

“Nor should I keep you from your mission. May you have your own success to bring home shortly.”

Gamora watched as Antoni turned away and continued toward the throne room. As a child, he had been her favorite sibling, seeming impossibly kind and supportive. Then again, Thanos had seemed to her almost caring as well. They deserved each other.

Shaking such thoughts from her mind, Gamora refocused on what was to come. Thanos could not be allowed to succeed. The Soul stone was safe, but Gamora knew that was only for a matter of time. If anyone could overcome the destruction of the map she had found, it would be Antoni. Gamora needed to destroy Thanos before that happened.

And maybe, a part of her hoped, Antoni could be saved then. If not, she would destroy him, too.


End file.
